Acting On Revenge
by tigerpelt
Summary: Ike wants revenge for what Wyatt did...by taking away the the people who mean the most to him.
1. Chapter 1

**At last, my first Tombstone story! I'll have to start posting more up, and I hope you do too, please! I've just got into my obsession with these guys and would love to read more. Tombstone deserves more :D**

**Acting On Revenge**

Ike watched Wyatt from the other side of a window; pure hatred in his eyes. That lawdog was responsible for his brother's death last night, and he'll pay. He sat contemplating a plot to kill Earp. Sure, he wasn't very sharp, but he new better than to go waltzing right in there and take a shot at the faro dealer, who was currently surrounded by his brothers and Doc Holliday. That would surely spell his own death.

He sat up on his knees and peered through the window. All he could see was the backs of the Earps and a side view of Holliday.That no-good lunger was winning left and right. Now why three lawmen would choose to hang around a drunken gambler was beyond him, but what ever the reason may be it was blocking him from getting near Earp. And the other two are just as much a problem as Holliday, both good shots and rarely separated from Wyatt.

A wide grin spread across his face. _Separated._ Of course, separate the four and they have no chance! He snickered and crouching low, made his way back to camp. Ringo and Curly Bill will be pleased when they find out his master plan to get rid of Tombstone's would-be law.

"There it is again." Virgil said as another game was won by Doc, who sat back and smirked. "Indeed. Anyone else have money for me? Morgan?" He looked to the youngest Earp, who shook his head. "Nope. I'm out." At his other side, Wyatt spoke up in the same mocking tone, "Alright, Holliday. I'll take you on."

"Wyatt, good luck. Night Morg." Virgil patted Wyatt on the shoulder and walked out. "Night, Virge." Morgan called out after him then turned his attention back to the game. "Man, Wyatt. By the time your done you ain't gonna have nothin' left in your pocket!" Doc raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you quite?"

"I didn't quite. My pocket started gettin' dusty, that's all." Doc nodded and put on a thoughtful look. "I see, and how long ago was that?" Morgan scowled as Wyatt laughed at him. "Ok, take your turn, Doc."

As soon as it began, Doc had Wyatt beat and broke. "Why, Wyatt, your not finished are you?" Wyatt held up his hands. "Actually, I am. I've got nothin' left to spare. Guess I'll be turning in now." Doc shrugged and collected his winnings. "And what of you, Morg? Are you leaving as well?"

Morgan leaned back and took a sip of his drink. "No way. The night's still young and so am I. I'll stay a while longer." Wyatt tipped his hat and exited the saloon, leaving Doc and Morgan at the table. "So, if your out of money then why are you still here?" Doc inquired while collecting the remaining coins on the table.

"I'm not sure. Just not tired yet. Hey Doc, what do you say we head over to the billiard hall and play a round?" Kate came up and draped her arms around Doc's neck. "Must you, Doc? I've made special plans for tonight." Morgan rolled his eyes and got up. "Well, when you decide you know where to find me."

"You know, Darlin', I think I shall join young Mr.Earp in a game of pool. It's been ages since I've last held in my hands a pool stick." A hurt, yet obviously faked, expression graced her face as she stood and stormed out.

"Why do you put up with her, Doc? She's just with you for your money." Morgan asked as they walked to Campell and Hatch's for their game. Doc didn't answer at once, just played with the question for a while. Morgan was right, she just wants his money, and he knew it. So why _is_ he with her?

"I really don't know, Morg."

What was intended to be a few short games evolved into half a night at the pool table, with Morgan winning every round. This was dismissed by Doc as having more hand-eye coordination. After all, his talent relied more on a straight face than a straight shot.

"You know somethin', we should do this more often." Morgan laughed as he landed a ball in a pocket. Doc huffed and applied more chalk to the end of his stick."Yes, I'm sure you'd love that. By the way, how is your wife doing?" Morgan shrugged as he bent to take another shot. "Fine. We're thinking about havin' a kid, but she wants to wait until we have the right amount of money to raise a family."

"Well then, congratulations to you. I'm sure you'll make an excellent father." Doc smiled. He was happy for his friend, but there was some sorrow on his part. He'll probably never get the opportunity to experience the feeling of parenthood. Not with Kate anyway. The poor kid wouldn't get a chance at life with her as its mother.

He looked up at the sound of the door opening, and standing at the entrance was none other than Johnny Ringo. Morgan, too, looked over, and at the sight dropped his stick and placed his hand on his gun. "Hello, boys. Out awful late, arn't we?" He taunted them while circling the table.

Morgan backed up next to Doc, who also had his gun at hand. They had been confronted by Ringo not long before and knew he was quite lethal with a gun. "What, nothin' to say to your old pal? I didn't think so. Just keep in mind, what you did yesterday, at the OK Corral, hasn't been forgotten. You did wrong, not us. And now, I think it's appropriate to return the favor."

At this, Doc drew his gun and prepared to fire at Ringo. But before he had the chance he was hit on the head by a second man. He hit the floor, quickly losing consciousness. Before his eyes closed he saw Morgan fall as well. "Wyatt..." He whispered before falling into a deep slumber.

**There it is, the first of I don't how many chapters to come. Hope all you people liked it, and remember, reviews are great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's short ' I just need think on where this is going. But it's NOT abandoned, no matter how long it takes for each chapter. I have a bad habit of not continuing my storys, but that won't happen with this.**

"Mornin', Virg." Wyatt greeted his brother as he entered the jail. As usual, Virgil didn't say anything, just nodded his head and looked back down at the papers scattered about on his desk. Wyatt glanced around the room noticing the absence of the third brother. "Wow, I think that's silence I'm hearin'. Where's Morgan?" Virgil looked up again and shook his head. "Don't know. He never showed."

"Huh, strange for him not to be here. He's in his pride and glory working with you." The last sentence came out with some contempt for he still disapproved of Virgil and Morgan's decision to work for the law again, and that they didn't even bother to tell him. But these feelings quickly changed when Louisa burst through the door, tears streaming down her face.

"Virgil, Morgan didn't come home last night!" Wyatt and Virgil exchanged worried looks as they sat the weeping woman down in a chair. "Calm down now, Lou. Your sure he didn't come home?" Virgil asked while kneeling next to the chair. She took in a shaky breath before replying, "I'm sure. He would've let me know he was home." Not needing anymore, Wyatt exited the building.

Suddenly more of last night reemerged in his memory and he quickened his pace toward Doc's room. Right before he left he heard Morgan and Doc talking about going somewhere. Maybe Doc would know where Morgan was.

He knocked loudly on his friend's door, making sure it could be heard incase Doc had a little too much to drink the night before. "Doc, it's Wyatt, open up!" He waited a few minutes, and there was no reply. He opened the door and searched around the room. "Damn it!" He cursed softly and ran out onto the street.

He ran down the road back to the jail. As he came in he saw Allie had arrived and was trying to calm the shaken wife. Virgil met him at the door and the two women looked up expectantly. "Doc's not here either. They're both missing." Virgil sighed and looked out the window, then back at Wyatt. "Alright, get your gun. We're goin' to look for' em." He patted Lou reassuringly on the shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find him."

Through out the ride Doc had caught bits and peices of their surroundings. There were many men, cowboys by the look of it, and it was raining. A storm was coming. He tried to move his arms, but found they were tied behind him. He looked to his side and saw Morgan in the same state as he, and out cold. It appeared that they were strapped down in a wagon, but he couldn't see over the side. Looking down, all he could see were the distant buildings of Tombstone getting farther and farther away. He squinted as his head began to spin and lost consciousness again.

_"Doc..." _He heard someone calling his name, but was content on ignoring them. "Doc!" He sighed and opened his eyes half way to see Morgan's panicked look. "Finally. You ok?" He nodded, and quickly regretted it when the burning pain in the back of his head returned. "Where are we?" Morgan shook his head while helping Doc up into a sitting position. " I dunno. Looks like some sort of make shift camp."

"Say hello to your new home!" They looked up to see Curly Bill Brocious grinning down at them. "What do you want?" Doc asked cautiously. Bill just grinned wider. "I want you, ALL of you. I know Wyatt will be comin' before long. You just wait till he does. We'll give that lawdog somethin' he'll never forget!"

**R&R please puppy eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt and Virgil circled the town on horse back, continuing their routeen in hopes of finding their friend and brother. Wyatt glanced at Virgil, who had a rather depressed look upon his face. Which is understandable; constantly gaurding the remaining family and consoling a greeving Louisa has been taking its tole on everyone.

Though everyone seemed to believe Morgan and Doc to be dead, Wyatt would hear nothing of it. Doc Holliday is the most crafty, slippery figure he'd ever met, and just the thought of Morgan being dead was sickening. He looked out toward the falling sun, wanting to forget everything going on around him. The sorrow...the death...just leave it behind.

"Wyatt!"

He blinked, turning back to Virgil. He followed his brother's suspicious gaze to a man approaching them. "Wyatt Earp. I got word of your troubles, and I think I can help you folks out." Wyatt's eyes narrowed at the stranger. "You've got alot of nerve, I'll give you that. But what's our business to you?" The man shrugged, " Nothin' really. Just thought I could help, " he looked around then leaned in closer,"I may know where your brother is."

Virgil threatened the man, "Listen stranger, that's none of your concern. You git a goin' before I plow ya down!" Wyatt placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't like this mans attitude either, but the possibility of seeing his brother and Doc again overruled his caution."Where? How do you know where he is?"

The man smirked, "What my help all of the sudden, do ya?" Wyatt looked pleadingly at him, "Please, Mister."

"Zeb's the name," He turned his horse, "Follow me." Wyatt and Virgil exchanged glances before following the only lead they had on their missing friends.

--

Morgan lay on the cold ground beside Doc, looking up at the stars that shown brightly from the cloudless sky. Night was the one time they were left alone; and not put to work by Bill. At times like this he thought of home, of Louisa, of his family. He missed them dearly, but with each passing day his hope of ever seeing them again slowly died.

"Doc,are you asleep?"

"...No."

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

Doc looked over at him. He wanted to say yes, of course we'll get out! Wyatt will come for us! "I...I don't know." He didn't want to give false hope, however much he would like to hear it himself.

On the other side of camp sat Bill and Ringo. "Did he find them?"

"Yes."

Bill smiled, "Good. You know something, when this is all over I think we should celebrate, don't you?" Ringo stayed silent."Those Earps got some fine women, you think they'll be up for a dance?"

"Don't bet on it." With that, Johnny left; Bill shook his head and looked back out toward the plain. Sometimes he just couldn't understand that Johnny Ringo.


End file.
